1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather seals, and more particularly to a weatherplug for sealing the space between a sill and the undersurface of a moveable panel, such as a door or window, in its closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,213 relates to a double hung metal window, and particularly to a structure for sealing the window at the point where the upper and lower sashes overlap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,118 relates to a plug for sealing sliding doors such as are employed in refrigerated display cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,944 discloses a spring-loaded window sealing device for sealing the edge of a double hung window to the track in which the window rides.
With many sliding panels, such as patio doors and windows, a space exists between the undersurface of a sliding panel and supporting sill when the panel is in its closed position. Dust, moisture or the like may leak through this space into the adjoining room.